Crogs
The Crogs are a race of large humanoids who live on war and violence, and seem to control an empire that spans at least one other planet. They are antagonists throughout the series, the most prominent being Toros and Kross. History The Crog Empire consists of a large number of warlike tribes, and their leaders sit in the Imperium. This assembly, located on the original world of the Crogs, the planet Kramm, is the ruling body of the empire. It's sometimes the scene of brutal fights over power, as often a Crog chief will try to assert himself as head of the assembly, only to be murdered by a rival faction. The full extent of the Crog Empire is unknown, but it is confirmed that they conquered Byrus, Rush's home planet, and pillaged its resources. It is also known that the Nourasians have an alliance with the Crogs, which the Nourasians most probably formed to avoid meeting the same fate as Byrus. Upon mankind's creation of a specialist warp-drive engine, Human explorers traversed the galaxy to colonize new worlds and do business with other sentient life forms. The Crogs did not approve of the Humans growing so strong so quickly, and after a series of skirmishes in the colonies, the Crogs attacked Earth. The outcome was a stalemate due to the Avatar's announcement of the Great Race of Ōban and the 25 year galactic truce that came with it. Appearance Crogs are large, humanoid aliens with coal-colored skin or fur, and elven ears. General Kross has four, whereas Colonel Toros and most others seen have two. This may indicate rank or age. They generally stand taller at the shoulder than humans. Another defining feature is the apparent lack of a mouth, and having yellow eyes with no pupils. The scar on Kross's eye is the only other feature noted on the face of a Crog. Crogs also wear distinct red armor, reflecting their power and blood-lust. Although most wear the standard armor, Kross wears a cape and slightly different gloves. The Crog Imperium members also wear grey and red. Alwas Cycle It is known that The Crogs entered the race, due to the truce of racers which prevented them from attacking Earth. A Crog soldier is sent on Earth (episode 1) to prevent Team Earth to participate at the Great Race of Oban but he fails and is killed by Eva/Molly. Colonel Toros was the first Crog named, as one of the six finalists of the Alwas Cycle. His first race was against the Earth Team. Toros easily won the race, claiming the first of five victories. During the time between this and the next race, the pact with the Nourasians was brought into light. The Crogs led the races, coming out in first place. In the race between Rush and Toros, Toros is revealed than the Crogs brought technology to Rush's home world, but also turned it into a polluted planet. The second race against the Earth Team was the first and only loss endured by the Crogs, after which Toros is not seen again. General Kross later claims that, in his disgrace, Toros offered his head to the Imperium and was executed on his own request (whether this is true or not isn't revealed), it is possible that his superiors executed him for his failure against Team Earth as saying by Aikka.. Ōban Cycle On Ōban, Colonel Toros is replaced by General Kross, the Crog in charge of the Earth invasion in 2052. He is much stronger and even crueler than Toros. He immediately notices the friendship between Prince Aikka and Molly, and he is determined to destroy it. He constantly reminds Aikka of the Nourasians "alliance" with the Crogs and informs the Crog Imperium of Aikka's friendship with the Earth Team. As such, the Crogs invade Nourasia and land in the Holy City of Dol, capturing the palace and using the royal family as hostages to make sure Aikka obeys the Crogs completely. When the racers learn the truth about the Great Race, it is discovered that the Crogs are planning on attacking Earth and that they are waiting for Kross (auto proclaimed as their leader) to win the Ultimate Prize. In the final race, Kross shoots down Aikka, but is defeated and killed by Molly. However, with the Great Race over, the Crogs attack the unprepared Earth. In the end, Avatar Jordan takes stops the battle on both sides, forcing the Crogs to retreat and the Earthlings not to pursue. Abilities The Crog's sheer size compared to most other races gives them an advantage in brute strength, as demonstrated when Prince Aikka, an able fighter by himself was easily pinned by General Kross. The fact that Kross also managed to sneak up on the Prince in this case also gives something to his stealth despite his size. Crog body armor is very effective, as is shown when a whole team of heavily armed Human soldiers are unable to harm one Crog commando. In terms of technology the Crogs seem to be highly advanced, only truly falling behind creatures with an over reliance on technology like Para-dice and Ondai. Since their culture appears to primarily revolve around conquest and war, their technology too seems geared toward this goal, their racers having piloted Crog fighter ships (albeit one was heavily modified) and having hacked the Earth Team's communication channel to deliver an intimidating line. Trivia * The Crogs fill the Ōban Universe's stereotypical War like race slot, much like the Klingons of Star Trek and the Brute of Halo among others. * With their indistinct faces, detailed armor and brightly colored eyes, the Crogs look like the typical shadowed out villains, despite this being their natural state regardless of lighting. Category:Antagonists Category:Species